war_of_the_galaxiesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Imperial Approved Colony Names
This is a list of names for Imperial colonies that has been approved by the Fourth Germanic Reich. List of Approved Names Note: For all names that don't start with "New, Upper or Lower", the Imperial government approve the below names that could start with New (Example: New Edison, instead of Edison, or Upper Berlin instead of Berlin) * Albion * Alexandria * Aquatica * Cyclops * Caesar * Augustus * Cleopatra * Trajan * Hadrian * Xerxes * Darius * Vitellius * Praetoria * Titanic * Olympia * Olympus * Missouri * Enterprise * Tirpitz * Alliance * Barbarossa * Pacifica * Novus * Nova * Atlantic * Leonidas * Theodore * Viribus * Imperium * Ultimate * Equilibrium * Flemington * Raritan * Amazonia * The Golden World * Strength * Constitution * Valhalla * Loki * Thor * Odin * Freya * Valkyrie * Ragnarok * Mjölnir * Yggdrasil * Baldur * Frigg * Ascendance * Advantage * Sovereign * Harmony * Prosperity * Confederate * Providence * Tranquility * Progress * Hope * New Mercury * New Venus * New Jupiter * New Saturn * New Pluto * New Mars * New Uranus * New Neptune * Poseidon * Hera * Ares * Demeter * Artemis * Apollo * Hades * Hephaestus * Hermes * Zeus * Chronos * Prometheus * Atlas * Perses * New Titan * Horus * Osiris * Ra * Set * Isis * Thebes * Nile * Anubis * Ramses * Glory * Victory * Honor * Bravery * Domination * Supremacy * Order * Unity * Pride * New Sol * Ultra * Alpha * Beta * Gamma * Delta * Epsilon * Zeta * Theta * Iota * Mu * Atlantis * Omega * Upsilon * Orient * Edo * Tokyo * Osaka * Kyoto * Hiroshima * Nagasaki * Yokohoma * Fukouka * Okinawa * Bangkok * Jakarta * Hanoi * Manila * Peking * Seoul * Manchuria * Heibei * Shandong * Korea * Yangtze * Mekong * Cai Lun * Sun Tzu * Bi Sheng * Yi Xing * Shennong * Leizu * Lu Ban * Zhang * Xia * Shang * Han * Zhou * Qin * Jin * Sui * Tang * Song * Liao * Yuan * Ming * Quan * Mao * Xi * Zedong * Jinping * Huang * Xiaoping * Beijing * Shanghai * Guangzhou * Shenzhen * Tianjin * Nanjing * Chengdu * Chongqing * Hangzhou * Wuhan * Xi'an * Hong Kong * Macau * Suzhou * Shenyang * Zhengzhou * Changsha * Harbin * Dalian * Qingdao * Ningbo * Xiamen * Wuxi * Kunming * Shijiazhuang * Jinan * Taiyun * Zhuhai * Dongguan * Luoyang * Guiyang * Guilin * Lanzhou * Foshan * Changchun * Fuzhou * Hefei * Nanchang * Changzhou * Tangshan * Hohhot * Nanning * Quanzhou * Wenzhou * Haikou * Yangzhou * Baoding * Shantou * Handan * Jerusalem * Mesopotamia * Sydney * Perth * Melbourne * Brisbane * Canberra * Newcastle * Bombay * Cape Town * Johannesburg * Pretoria * Lagos * Canaan * Rome * Germania * Albert * Planck * Einstein * Frederick * Wilhelm * Heisenberg * Bosch * Gutenberg * Kepler * Zeppelin * Wolfgang * Otto * Bismarck * Lilienthal * Wegener * Ludendorff * Hindenburg * Falkenhayn * Rommel * Kleist * Rundstedt * Manstein * Dietrich * Dönitz * Goring * Himmler * Adolphus * Goebbels * Alsace-Lorraine * Brandenburg * Baden * Wuttemburg * Bavaria * Saarland * Hessen * Rhineland * Hanover * Saxony * Sudentland * Tyrol * Styria * Westphalia * Thuringia * Holstein * Schleswig * Hohenzollern * Habsburg * Pomerania * Silesia * Mecklenburg * Prussia * Bern * Zurich * Innsbruck * Bonn * Essen * Vienna * Salzburg * Munich * Landshut * Ravensburg * Augsburg * Ulm * Swabia * Palatine * Stuttgart * Dusseldorf * Frankfurt * Cologne * Hamburg * Bremen * Erfurt * Mannheim * Würzburg * Rostock * Wolfsburg * Leipzig * Dresden * Breslau * Danzig * Potsdam * Kiel * Trier * Mainz * Lübeck * Aachen * Münster * Schwerin * Magdeburg * Weimar * Nuremburg * Anhalt * Tannenberg * Dortmund * Hiedelberg * Danube * Alpia * Seine * Dnieper * Pyrenees * Carpathia * Ural * Petersburg * Athena * Sparta * Constantinople * Warsaw * Moscow * Belgrade * Budapest * Prague * Slavia * New Balkan * New Anatolia * New Iberia * New Italia * New Caucasus * Amsterdam * New Hague * Rotterdam * Copenhagen * Stockholm * Gothenburg * Gotland * Oslo * Iceland * Helsinki * Baltica * Malmo * Scandinavia * Jutland * Asgard * Midgard * London * Birmingham * Liverpool * Bristol * Sheffield * Manchester * Leeds * Portsmouth * Cambridge * Plymouth * Oxford * Aberdeen * Cardiff * Chester * Edinburgh * Glasgow * Lancaster * Newport * Norwich * Darwin * Isaac * Newton * Dawkins * Hawking * Stephen * Maxwell * Edward * Maximilian * Montgomery * Richard * Lionheart * Shakespeare * Lawrence * Churchill * Victoria * Saxe-Cothburg * Windsor * England * Norwich * Dover * Watt * Britannia * Falkland * Belfast * Thames * Trent * Americana * Eden * Europa * Edison * Washington * Gettysburg * George * Hunterdon * Trenton * Jersey * Arlington * Philadelphia * Boston * Seattle * Chicago * Toronto * Baltimore * New Pennsylvania * New Jersey * New York * Manhattan * New Terra * Albany * Buffalo * New England * Carolina * Virginia * Reagan * Kennedy * Roosevelt * Johnson * Eisenhower * Nimitz * MacArthur * Patton * Garfield * Lincoln * Andrew * Abraham * Thomas * Jackson * Jefferson * Cascadia ''' * '''Vancouver * Phoenix * Austin * Indianapolis * Charlotte * Columbus * Denver * Lexington * Concord * Norfolk * Chesapeake * Missouri * Mississippi * Columbia * Colorado * Yellowstone * Appalachian * Delaware * Hudson * Erie * Michigan * Superior * Huron * Ontario * Ford * Armstrong * Gates * Johnston